I Don't Love You
by AlexisIeroween
Summary: A whole new start in a whole new state for little Frank, will the students at Belleville High be warm and welcoming or just be absolute assholes? WHO KNOWS. Haha ok so I'm not very good at summaries, but I have a feeling this is gonna be a pretty good fic. Simply because me and my best friend, Kathrine, are writing it together. It's a Frerard type thing btw.Read, rate and Review!xo


First times are important, they may not be the best times but they also aren't the worst. Today was my first time in a new school in a very new state. My name is Frank, I'm 16 years old and I'm originally from Washington. I ended up here, in Belleville, New Jersey. The reason I ended up here because my mum got a boyfriend that lived far away and decided that we had to move closer to him. This completely ripped the life that I had known so well apart.

I followed a sign down the long hallway that was now lifeless to reception. My body was trembling with fear as I continued to walk slowly, I hated this feeling so much. You know that feeling you get when you don't know anyone around you or when you're in a new place and you've been left alone to get on with things? Yeah that one.

As I saw reception becoming closer and closer with every second, I took an abrupt stop. My mind was screaming for me to turn around and run away as fast as I could, while I could. I worked up the courage to walk in and I took a sharp breath before doing so. I looked cautiously around before going up to the desk. The woman who must have been in her mid-forties looked up and smiled at me and calmly said "What can I help you with?"  
"Uh..My..My name is Frank and I'm new. I need my timetable." I managed to mumble. She just nodded in response and searched her desk for it. The woman motioned for a boy to come over before looking back at me and the boy who had stood up to approach me.

"My name's Ray. Nice to meet you."  
"Frank." Ray seemed nice. He was tall, well taller than me anyways with fluffy brown hair and brown eyes. He asked me for my timetable and scanned through it "I'm pretty sure you have all of your lessons with Gerard."  
"Gerard?" Hmm, I really like that name. What if he was really good looking and I managed to embarrass myself.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. He's one of the guys in our group. There's four of us, Mikey, Bob, Gerard and of course..Moi." He let out a small chuckle at the end.  
"Okay well I better walk you to class. I can walk you to your classes this week until you get settled if you want. Well um..You actually have no choice and oh yeah. Welcome to Belleville high." He smiled and walked out of reception and down the hallway. I had to walk quicker just to keep up. I fucking hated being short but most people thought it was cute somehow. Let me just tell you, it's not!

One thing I can tell you is that Belleville high is a lot smaller than my old school but still equally as confusing. I swear that we have walked through all of the different parts of the school and gone around again. All of this just to get to English. I don't know if I can be bothered to do this like four times a week.

We finally arrived at English and I felt so awkward and I did not want to go in at all. "No. I'm not going in and you can't make me!"  
"Come on." Ray grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into the classroom. He smiled and explained to the teacher that I was new here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ray wave at a guy who I can only assume is Gerard. The teacher sat me down at the back, next to the window.

We were learning about Romeo and Juliet which is one of my favourites but all I could concentrate on was the guy with the fire truck red hair that was sat in front of me. I heard the two in front of me discussing something but I couldn't quite catch what it was about.

All of a sudden a guy turned around to face me. "Hey, do you think I could borrow a pen please?" He smiled at me. It honestly was one of the cutest smiles ever. He was so adorable. "Er, hi, yeah sure." I barely managed to say and I started to fumble around in my pencil case to find a pen. I found one within seconds and handed it to him.  
"Why thank you. My name's Bert by the way."  
"Frank."  
"Frank? I like it." He turned back around to face the front with a smirk on his face.

I heard Bert and Gerard talking to each other and laugh and I suddenly felt very paranoid. I could already tell that Gerard didn't like me. The end of the lesson soon came around, I'd spent most of it passingnotes to Bert. He was very flirty but very cute and lovely. At the end of the class he handed back my pen with a piece of paper. I unfolded it to see it was his phone number, I wanted to die, he was so great but I don't know I'm just worried.

The day had actually gone quite quick for the most part but not quick enough. On the way to second lesson I got knocked on the shoulder and tripped up the stairs. I can't even explain how horrible that experience was. The rest of the day went okay but Gerard kept giving me the evils, I somehow get the feeling that he doesn't like me. I'll just have to learn how to ignore it.

-Kathrine xo


End file.
